


Halloween Party

by mydrowningheart



Series: Valentine and McGarrett [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydrowningheart/pseuds/mydrowningheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't want to go to a stupid Halloween party, but having sex with Caterina in a disabled bathroom made up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

It wasn’t like Steve and Danny weren’t happy to be there, actually, that’s exactly right. They weren’t happy to be there, they didn’t want to be at a bar celebrating Halloween when they could do it at home and out on the streets where Danny should be with Gracie. Why were they even there? Who had decided that it would be a good idea to stand in the corner, watching people in costumes get drunk and dance like idiots? Alright, Kono and Chin. On the plus side, they were getting attention from a lot of beautiful woman.

Not exactly what Steve wanted, though. Danny, yes, Steve, not so much. He already had a girlfriend. Well, they weren't actually dating. I mean, sure, they've had sex a heap of times and went on several casual dates, but they had never actually discussed the boyfriend and girlfriend issue. So does that _actually,_ really, count as _dating_?

"Brah, where’s your costume?” Kono asked Steve, a small laugh coming from her lips. She was dressed as, Steve didn’t even know and he wasn’t going to try to guess, but she looked nice and Adam seemed to appreciate that. Steve glanced down at his cargo pants and polo shirt, his golden badge reflecting the light hitting it and Steve shrugs, “I’m wearing it.”

“Alright, boss.” She laughs, sipping her beer and leaning in her boyfriend’s touch. Her attention turns to Danny next and they exchange a few words, Steve looks around and focuses on any familiar faces that he might see. He spots Chin and Malia laughing together on the dance floor, the two of them in their own world, the people around them disappearing and Steve wishes that was him and Caterina, the girl he had been trying to make his and only his.

“Oh, Caterina’s here, somewhere.” Kono says, her words slurring a little and Steve figured that she would be drunk, of course she would be, it's Kono. And Kono liked to have fun and if that meant getting smashed, well, what can you do? Steve straightens up, something that he wishes he didn’t do because Danny is giving him a strange look and he knows that he’s going to get teased by his partner.

Kono points towards the bar with a smile before getting taken away by Adam, Steve looks in that direction, but he doesn’t see her. “I’m going to look for Cat, you gonna be alright here, buddy?” He asks Danny, who scoffs and nods.

“What are you talking about? Of course, of course I’m going to be fine, go ahead.” With a curt nod, Steve pushes his way past the crowds of people and ends up at the bar. He sees a woman that looks like Caterina on the other end, smiling and laughing with the bartender who was dressed in a vampire outfit and the longer he stares, the sooner he realises that it was her.

“You should really go on a date with me sometime.” He arrives just in time to hear the bartender say, his fists aching to punch the guy in the face and before Caterina could provide him with an answer, Steve steps in. “No, she really shouldn’t.” Steve growls, glaring at the man. The bartender scoffs, Steve sees him clenching his fists and if he wanted to fight, then Steve would fight, but he was going to win.

“Steve,” Cat warns, her gloved hand reaching out to grab his fist and Steve unclenched his hands, enclosing his fingers around her small hand. The bartender let out a laugh, his eyes flickering from Cat to Steve. “This is the guy, the sort-of boyfriend?” Steve felt a sense of pride wash over him, knowing that if someone else asked her out and chatted her up, she would tell them that she was taken.

“You could do much better.” The fake vampire heads down the bar, away from Steve and his fist ached to break his nose and give him a black eye. Caterina tugs his hand, bringing his attention back to her and it takes him a couple of seconds to say something, his mind not full registering her new look.

“Hey,” is all he could muster up, his eyes trailing down and he stares at her firm breasts before eyeing the tight blue dress and black heels. “Why aren’t you wearing a costume?” She asks him, a smile on her face as she lightly tugs on his polo shirt and eyeing the cargo pants he was wearing.

Steve taps his badge, “I came as Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett from Five-0.” His answer makes her laugh, a sound that makes him smile because she sounded so carefree. He places his beer on top of the bar, a look of confusion on his face due to her costume.

“Who are you supposed to be?” He doesn’t like the way she looks at him, almost like she was annoyed that he didn’t know, but she tells him anyway. “Marie Browning, you know, from my favourite movie.” Steve continues to stare at her dumbstruck, almost like she was speaking a whole different language and even though she was a little annoyed that he didn’t know what she was talking about, she did find his expression super cute.

“I’ll give you a hint, come here.” Caterina pulls her hand from his, grabbing a fistful of his navy blue shirt and lightly tugging on it to get him to walk closer to her. She cleared her throat, a large smile on her face and in her best Lauren Bacall voice, she says seductively, “you know how to whistle, don’t you, Steve? You just put your lips together and blow.” Caterina puts her lips together and blows hot air into his face and Steve felt himself holding a breath, thinking that now he wants her to put her lips around his cock and suck.

"To Have and Have Not, don’t you remember watching it with me?” Steve didn’t know if she’s oblivious to the look of sudden arousal he had on his face or if she was pretending, but he wanted her on her knees with the most private part of his body in her mouth and he always got what he wanted. “No, I don’t. Wanna know why? My mind is occupied with something that I would rather be doing, and seeing, than standing in this bar, surrounded by drunks in costumes.”

With a smile, Caterina asked in a clearly teasing tone, “would you like to elaborate on that, handsome?” Steve stepped closer to her, catching the scent of her favourite perfume and the scent makes his head spin because she smelt so good. “It involves you, on your knees.” He curls his right arm around her waist, his left thumb gently stroking her chin as he watches her lips twist up into a smile. “And what exactly am I doing on my knees, Commander?”

“It’s a little naughty to say in a public place like this, Kitten.” Caterina feels her heart skip a beat, he had always called her that ever since the first time they jumped into bed together and he woke up the next morning with all the scratches on his back aching. The deal was sealed when he called her that. Steve dropped his hand from her chin, resting it instead on the inside of her thigh and the music now seemed louder.

“Nobody’s listening, Commander. Now, what exactly am I doing on my knees?” She grabs a fistful of his shirt, her tongue darting out to wet her lips when she feels Steve’s hand inching up her thigh and she suddenly didn’t care if anyone around them saw where his hand was. Steve dips his head, his lips grazing over her earlobe and he begins to whisper in her ear. "What do think you'll be doing?” He chuckles deeply, his finger tracing over her covered heat and she holds her breath.

“You’ll be sucking on my dick with your pretty lips and then, I’m going to fuck you hard. Do you understand?” Caterina nods, her mouth feeling dry and she wraps her fingers around Steve’s wrist, a loud gasp leaving her lips when he presses his thumb against her clit and it sends a shock throughout her body.

“Fuck yes, I understand.” Steve takes a step back, gulping down the last drops of beer he still had in his bottle and she does the same, climbing off her stool and pulling Steve towards the disabled toilet where she knew they would get privacy. Steve locks the door, pulling off his badge and holster and putting them on the closed toilet seat along with Cat’s purse before he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her.

He knew that he was going to get red lipstick all over his mouth and his dick, but he didn’t care, it was a small price to pay for Caterina’s pleasure and it would easily wash away once he showered at home. Cat grabbed at his shirt, leaning her back against the wall and Steve begins to hike her dress up, pushing down the black panties she was wearing and letting her kick them off. She wraps one leg around his waist, whimpering against his lips as he pushes two fingers inside of her.

She catches his bottom lip between her teeth, running her tongue over it before pulling away from him and cursing at the amount of pleasure he was giving her with only two fingers. He curls his fingers, fingering her as fast as he could at such an awkward angle and he sucks on her tongue as a way to quiet her moans. “Why are you so good with your fingers?” She whined, tilting her head backwards and pushing her hips down to meet his digits.

“You’re just easy to pleasure.” He jokes, biting at a sensitive spot that she had on her neck. She punches his chest, but it doesn’t hurt because she’s got two fistfuls of his shirt and she’s weak with pleasure. “Fuck you, McGarrett.” She says, her heat tightening around his fingers and he knew that she was going to spill all over his hand in seconds.

"Oh you will baby, just right after you give me a blowjob.” He could feel her body go rigid before she’s moaning his name and spilling her juices onto his fingers. He helps her ride it out, pulling his fingers from her with a smile before he sucks the two digits clean. She watches him with a hazy gaze, standing on her two legs before her eyes drop to his belt as she unbuckles it and unzips his pants. She drops to her knees, letting him gather her hair in a ponytail as she takes his hard cock in her hand.

She treats it like her favourite cherry flavoured ice lolly. She starts off with the tip, licking away the salty pre-cum before licking a strip up the base of his length. Steve stumbles back against the wall as she sucks on his tip, she chuckles and it sends vibrations throughout his body. He urges her to suck more, wanting to feel the warmth of her mouth and she does what he asks. His moans and heavy grunts of her name fuels her need to please him and it’s seconds later when he’s filling up her mouth.

"Come ‘ere,” Steve mumbles and they try to find a comfortable position to fuck in, but the room is small and so Caterina climbs onto the edge of the sink. He slowly enters her, holding her waist as he starts off thrusting slowly. “Harder,” she slurs, her lips hovering above his as he grips her dress and their hips collide as he quickens his pace to a much faster one. Steve let out a strangled moan and Caterina almost slips off the sink as someone knocks on the door.

“Is anyone in there?” A female voice calls, the presence of someone not bothering Steve and he covers Caterina’s mouth as he slows down his thrusts, he didn’t want someone to hear her moans. “Yeah, it’s taken.” He calls, clearing his throat and he’s so close, but he wants the woman to get the fuck away so he can fuck Caterina.

“Are you alright in there? You sound out of breath.” Caterina closed her eyes, Steve’s hand smothering her laughter and he gives her a warning glance. “I’m fine, just drank too much alcohol. I’m fine, honestly, go back to the party!” Steve removes his hand from Cat’s mouth, letting her chew on the fabric of his shirt as he quickens his thrusts and when he finally hers the woman leaving, he puts his mouth to Cat’s ear.

“You think that was funny?” He asks, his fingers digging into her bare waist and she arches her back, shaking her head. “Yes, actually. Argh, damnit, Steve. I can’t anymore,” she tangles her fingers in his hair and bits down on his shoulder as she comes around his cock. He rides it out with her, muttering her name over and over again into her shoulder.

He pulls out and helps her off the sink, pull down her dress and the two of them just stand there holding onto each other. Steve reattaches his badge and holster, washes off the lipstick and makeup that had transferred to his face and leans back with a smug smile on his face as he watches Cat clean up her thighs and re-apply her makeup.

Steve grabs her panties off the floor and stuffs them in his pocket before she could look up from putting away her lipstick in her bag. “Let’s go, I need a drink.” He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the toilet, not giving her a chance to ask about her panties and she opens her mouth to ask him, right there in the middle of the dance floor.

But Chin and Malia walks over to them, large grins on both there faces. “Hey guys, we’re heading home, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Chin says, his arm curled around his wives waist. “Have a nice night.” Steve says, lacing his fingers with Cat’s and the two of them wave to the married couple.

Watching them leave, Steve looks down at Caterina and notices the smile she had on her face. She almost looked upset watching them leave and he didn’t ever want to see her look like that. “Hey, let’s go home instead, we can watch your favourite movie and eat popcorn.”

“Sure, but you’ve gotta stop stealing my panties.” Steve simply laughs, kissing the top of her head as they head out of the bar towards his car. Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about Caterina anymore, but he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he was falling in love with her, that was, if he wasn’t already.


End file.
